


Coming Home

by magicsophicorn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy gets back to New York Angie is there to meet her at the station, but she's not very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Peggy took a deep breath in as she stepped off the train.

The air was so different here in New York, she could practically taste the pollution on the breeze. She was surprised to realise that she preferred it this way, she'd actually missed the smell of motor oil ever present in the air.

There were other things she'd missed too.

One in particular.

Time seemed to slow as Peggy spotted her through a gap in the crowd.

Angie.

She was wearing a yellow sun dress, her hair lightly curled. She was even more beautiful than Peggy remembered.

She was looking anxiously from side to side, and it made Peggy's insides clench to know that she was looking for _her_.

Taking another deep breath Peggy strode towards her.

When she spotted her, Angie ran forward, flinging herself at Peggy and wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's waist and breathed in the still familiar scent of her.

It was definitely not the reunion she had been expecting.

Angie pulled away from her slightly and stared into her eyes for a moment. Peggy desperately wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. Before she could think of anything, Angie's palm connected with her cheek in a hard slap.

That was more like what she had been expecting.

"How could you disappear like that, Peg?"

The hurt in Angie's voice tore at Peggy's insides, she deserved every slap Angie could give her.

"I'm sorry," Peggy whispered, knowing full well it wasn't adequate.

"I thought you'd died! If Mr Jarvis hadn't phoned and told me where you were…"

"I know, Angie. I really am sorry. I… You deserved better than that."

Angie stepped away from her and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly although it was not at all cold.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye? Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing Angie so vulnerable broke something inside Peggy, and suddenly she was no longer afraid. Not of her feelings, nor of telling the truth.

"No Angie, not at all. I'm the only one who has done something wrong, and I promise that, if you'll let me, then I will try to make it up to you. And I can start doing that by telling you the truth."

Angie nodded and Peggy reached out for out her hands, pulling them away from her arms and holding them together in front of them.

"I left because I was a coward, I was running away from my feelings, feelings I didn't know how to deal with, feelings… for you. I thought you deserved better than me, and I thought I needed to distance myself from you to keep you safe because of my job. But I went about it in the worst possible way and ended up hurting you, for which I am truly sorry. I don't presume to know how you feel about me, especially not after I…

"Oh shut up, English," Angie interrupted, pulling Peggy's hands until they were stood chest to chest, "you talk to much, you know that?"

Angie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Peggy's. It was more than Peggy could have ever hoped for. As her lips parted under the brush of Angie's tongue, Peggy felt the last vestiges of fear begin to fade away.

Her feelings for Angie were not weakness, would not lead to Angie's death, because Peggy wouldn't let them. She would keep Angie safe, she would make sure that no one ever hurt her ever again, especially not Peggy herself.

As Angie pulled away, her eyes fluttering open, Peggy knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was it.

She was home.


End file.
